


If Only

by nauticalneptune



Category: DuckTales
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem in Goldie's Perspective. Like, her pondering what would've happened If Only such and such would've or wouldn't have happened, where would they stand now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

If only it would’ve worked out  
If only you would’ve said…  
It makes me sad to think about  
How we could’ve wed

All the times we had together  
I know that you loved me  
I should’ve known we wouldn’t last  
And I want you to know I’m sorry

Sometimes I feel that it’s my fault  
That we are apart  
But sometimes I feel that it’s yours  
Because of your cold heart

I shouldn’t have drugged that coffee  
I shouldn’t have taken your gold  
If only I’d been a bit nicer  
If only I hadn’t have been so cold

I’m really sorry Scrooge McDuck  
I really truly am  
It doesn’t matter that we’re old  
I don’t give a damn

We could still be married  
We could still say “I do”  
I’ve already picked out a dress  
Now all I need is you

But for now I’ll sit and wait  
Like I have for years  
Sitting, waiting all alone  
Drowning in my tears

Someday you will come  
You won’t be able to resist  
Thinking back on all those times  
You know you want my kiss

My lips haven’t touched another  
Since they last locked with yours  
I have refused and denied every man  
And just shut my doors

I’ve been here alone 50 years  
In pain and in need of affection  
I’ve been waiting for you to come  
And head in my direction

But I’m starting to get anxious  
Cuz you haven’t showed  
If you’re on your way  
You’re coming way too slow

I know you’re busy being rich  
But you could find some time  
To come and at least VISIT me  
Would that be such a crime?

You’re my other half, Scrooge  
And when we parted, it hurt  
It felt like I was being ripped apart  
And my heart was thrown in the dirt

I don’t know how you’re feeling  
I don’t know how you are  
But I’m not doing all too well  
Ever since we’ve been apart

Yeah, I’ve went on with my life  
But it’s hard to cope  
With everything that’s happened  
And now all I can do is hope

That someday it’ll all be okay  
And we will reunite  
Our lips will touch once again  
And I’ll be able to sleep at night

But for now I’ll just hope and pray  
That soon I won’t be lonely  
But I can’t help but think  
What would’ve happened “If only…”


End file.
